megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade: Ai no Seiyaku/Hekikuu no Kanata e
Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade (Fourth stage play) is a stage play based on Persona 3 and the sequel to ''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Souen no Kesshou-''https://twitter.com/clie_seisaku/status/768731756295958528. Unlike other stages, this is going to be two separate but simultaneously plays; Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade: Chapter 4: Ai no Seiyaku ( PERSONA3 the Weird Masquerade 第4章『藍の誓約』, lit. Pledge of Indigo) and Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade: Final Chapter: Hekikuu no Kanata e '(PERSONA3 the Weird Masquerade 最終章『碧空の彼方へ, lit. ''Beyond the Blue Sky) . Release * 'Japan: '''April 14-23, 2017 (Performance) 'Chapter 4: Pledge of Indigo * Japan: 'July 26, 2017 (DVD Released/Limited Edition) 'Final Chapter: Beyond the Blue Sky * Japan: ''' August 23, 2017 (DVD Released/Limited Edition) Profile It been was announced on Summer Festival 2016 event. It will take place at Tokyo Theater G-Rosso. Like the previous installment, both the male and female protagonists appear, but featured in separate performances. Plot '''Chapter 4: Ai no Seiyaku Male Route The beginning of the plot recaps the major events of April to November. Female route The beginning of the plot recaps the major events of April to November. Final Chapter: Hekikuu no Kanata e Male Route Female route Music Ai no Seiyaku Hekikuu no Kanata e * Kokoro. Sagashite sung by ZAQ (Aigis) * Communication! sung by Shouta Aoi (Sakuya Shiomi) * Kimi no Kioku sung by ZAQ (Aigis) and the members of SEES. Cast The currently announced performers for this fourth play is a list of the returning actors from previous ones: *'Male Protagonist' (汐見朔也, Shiomi Sakuya): Shouta Aoi *'Female Protagonist' (汐見琴音, Shiomi Kotone): *'Yukari Takeba': Maho Tomita *'Junpei Iori': Genki Ookawa *'Mitsuru Kirijo': Asami Tano *'Akihiko Sanada': Yuuki Fujiwara *'Fuuka Yamagishi': Marina Tanoue *'Ken Amada': Waku Sakaguchi/Tomonori Suzuki (Double-cast) *'Aigis': *'Takaya Sakaki': Takeya Nishiyama *'Jin Shirato': Yuuichi Matsumoto *'Chidori Yoshino': Haneyuri *[[Pharos|'Pharos']]/'Ryoji Mochizuki': Keisuke Ueda *[[Natsuki Moriyama|'Natsuki Moriyama']]: Risako Torigoe *'Shinjiro Aragaki': (Special Performance, only in the female route of Final Chapter: Hekikuu no Kanata e) Adaptation Differences *In both adaptions, none of the main cast wears their winter clothes or the female characters wearing kimono in New Years in December to January instead they wears their school uniforms. Ai no Seiyaku There are difference between the game and stage play: * In the beginning of both stage plays is a recap of major events from previous stage plays except, Natsuki appears in the recap of the June operation even though she wasn't present in the first stageplay, ''-Ao no Kakusei-''. '' * Despite the beginning of the story mostly recap some major events from the previous stage plays except the only Shadow Arcana appears are Arcana Magician, Empress, Emperor, and Hanged Man. Hekikuu no Kanata e *In both adaptions, none of the main cast wears their winter clothes in December instead they wears their school uniforms. *In both routes, neither protagonists choose to be with someone in their last moments beside Aigis in March. Female Route * Shinjiro appears in Kotone's dreams in which never shown in neither adaptions. ** An extend scene where the entire members of SEES (except Koromaru) heard Shinjiro 's voice before the final battle against Nyx is never include in the game. Gallery Trivia * This is the first stage play to have two separate parts to the play rather than one. * Elizabeth and Theodore doesn't appear in the final stageplay instead they appear in a flashback of the previous stage play. Their voices can be heard either in the Velvet Room or they called them through their cellphones. * Since Shinjiro's actor wasn't present in nether versions (except the final chapter), he was played by one of the ensemble casts in ''-Ai no Seiyaku-''. * Both actors who double casted as Ken Amada switch back to their original respective routes like from the second stageplay, ''-Gunjou no Meikyuu-''. * When Yukari working part-time job the role of Feather Swan in Phoenix Rangers Featherman R outdoor show, which is a nod she ends up doing in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. External Links * Official Site References Category:Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade Category:Live Action